Les espionnes de la mort
by Kazuko-Black-Chan
Summary: Trois femmes,trois destins...Le Shinra a engagé trois espionnes...mais pourquoi? Elena,Reno,Rude et les autres auront a chacun une manière différente de les persevoir...vous n'avez qu'à lire!
1. Chapter 1

**-----------------------------------**

**Hello!**

**Alors… il y a quelques personnages qui son miens… Tel que Kazuko (je sais… je me suis mise dans ma Fic --), Kéréla, Mayary, Sucre et Sel et d'autres au fur et à mesure.**

**Par contre, il y en a aussi qui ne sont pas de mon inventions (j'aurais aimé…) et les voici : Reno, Elena, Rude, Tseng, Rufus, Vincent (et autres)**

**Je voudrais dire aussi… l'histoire n'à aucun rapport avec le FF7 original… Alors, fiez-vous seulement sur les personnages du jeu et non l'histoire de FF7… Merci!**

**--------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1 : -Nouvelles?-**

**Une dizaine de personnes était réuni dans un immense corridor aux couleurs âcres. Une porte grise était au bout du passage et les personnes réunies semblaient attendre qu'elle s'ouvre enfin… Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds était devant cette porte et elle frottait son revolver noir avec un linge. **

**-Elena… T'as pas fini de frotter ton fusil de merde… on le sait que tu tires mal…**

**Un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge attacher bas, aux lunettes sur le front et aux yeux turquoises était assis un peu plus loin les mains en arrière de la tête, ce qui lui donnait un air très décontracté( peut-être un peu trop…). **

**-Reno… se ragea la dénommé Elena, Ne te penses pas plus fin que tout le monde…**

**-Pas besoin… je sais que je le suis!**

**Il décrocha un sourire charmeur avec un regard qui disait qu'il était le meilleur.**

**-T'es qu'un crétin, Reno!**

**À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Elena tomba face première sur le sol, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée. Un homme à la longue chevelure noire sortit de la salle suivie d'un autre plus petit aux cheveux roux courts. Le rouquin prit la parole.**

**-Moi, Rufus, président de la Shinra compagnie, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que les trois meilleurs espions de Midgar ont décidés de se joindre à nous!**

**-…Et je demanderais à tout le monde de les soutenir… fini l'autre.**

**-Pourquoi, Tseng? Cria Reno, Se sont des femmes?**

**Et un rire unanime se fit entendre. La rigolade finie alors que tout le monde regarda les deux hommes à l'avant, complexé… **

**-C'est une blague, dit Reno, bouche bée…**

**-Apparemment, tu auras d'autres femmes avec qui flirter, lui dit un homme chauve avec des lunettes noirs et des piercings aux oreilles.**

**Reno le regarda, avec un gros sourire malicieux.**

**-'D'autres femmes'? Tu en vois quelque par ici, Rude?**

**Avant que la guerre entre Elena et Reno commence, l'homme au nom de Tseng leur fit signe d'arrêter. **

**-Pour leur donner le goût de rester avec notre équipe, nous allons faire une cérémonie en leur honneur ce soir,à 20 heures, dit Tseng d'un ton dur mais calme.**

**-J'aurais aimé en avoir une fête, moi aussi, murmura Reno à son ami Rude, qui acquise d'un signe de la tête. **

**Après avoir eu un long discours de la par de Rufus, les gens de la compagnie eurent le droit de rejoindre leur chambres. Rendu à la sienne, Reno regarda l'heure… 14:30… **

**Reno : **

**J'ai le goût d'une bière, avant de commencer la fête… Aussi bien en piquer une dans le frigo de la cuisine, me dis-je. **

**Je sortis de ma chambre subtilement. Je descendis les marches et je passa la porte ou c'était écrit 'cuisine'… mais pour moi, c'est écrit 'bières gratuites'.**

**J'ouvris le frigo et me prit une bière froide, comme je les aimes… je me retourna et vit Elena. Cette censuré de censuré de Elena… **

**-Tu sais, Reno… Sa me blesse que l'on soit ennemi… Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas une chance de te connaître? **

**En ouvrent la canette, je lui dis :**

**-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me connaisses… tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce! J'me demande encore pourquoi tu es engagée!**

**Je vis alors ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes… Je lui lança un juron en lui disant de devenir copain copain avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi… mais quelle idiote! **

**Fin Reno**

**Le soir arriva rapidement pour toute la compagnie Shinra. Chaque personne se demandait comment allait être les nouvelles… Belles, minces, grosses, petites, grandes? Toutes les descriptions y passaient, même les plus farfelus. La fête de passait dehors, sous le clair de la lune pleine. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit. Un lac immense où reflétait le clair de la lune pleine, de la nourriture, de la boisson, de la musique… La Shinra s'attendait surment à quelque chose de très banal, mais tout le monde c'est trompé… Sur le sol, une immense effigie était dessinée. Il était composé de trois flammes : une rouge, une bleu et une verte. Et tout autour de ce dessin était placé de longues tables blanches. Chaque personne avait une chaise derrière les tables et ils pouvaient tous manger le succulent festin qui était devant eux. Peu après le repas, tout le monde commencer à papoter… C'est bien beau de manger et attendre, mais ou sont les espionnes? Rufus se leva alors…**

**-Mes chers confrères! Voici les trois espionnes! Voici… Les Shikeishuu!**

**C'est alors que le centre ou ce trouvait les trois flammes s'ouvrit… Une très grande plate forme sortit alors du centre. Une douce musique se fit entendre et sur la plaque, trois ombres se fit remarquer… Une lumière verte qui venait du sol illumina la première ombre. La jeune femme dans la lumière verte porta un micro à ses lèvres et commença à chanter, doucement… Elle avait des cheveux bruns attacher en queue de cheval basse aux fesses avec des mèches rouge, ce qui lui donnait aussi un air malicieux. Son habit était terriblement sensuel. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec une camisole couleur olivâtre et une jupe style écolière noire. Sa voix était douce. Chaque personne buvait sa chanson, sauf Elena qui trouvait cette jeune fille totalement censuré… La chanteuse recula de trois pas et une lumière rouge alluma la deuxième ombre. La deuxième femme paraissait plus fonceuse et elle était plus grande. Elle avait les cheveux blonds bruns dans le dos. Elle portait une camisole blanche avec des bretelles rouges et la même jupe que l'autre chanteuse. Elle continua la chanson du même ton de la voix. Encore une fois, la foule était en extase devant les deux jolies femmes qui dansaient et chantaient… sauf Elena… Finalement, la troisième lumière fit apparaître la dernière chanteuse. Plus petite que les deux autres, elle avait l'air plus calme et réservé…Ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés aux épaules. Son bas était une jupe comme les deux autres et son haut était un t-shirt bleu mer qui laissait voir un peu son ventre. Les trois femmes chantèrent alors ensemble…**

**-Nous sommes les femmes de la nuit, les femmes de la mort… Chaude comme le feu, douce comme la mer et agile comme les feuilles, nous sommes les Shikeishuu!**

**À par Elena, tout le monde se leva et applaudit les trois Espionnes… Elles ont ensuite rejoint Rufus, qui était aux côtés de Tseng et d'un autre homme aux yeux rouges comme le sang et les cheveux cours, noirs comme la nuit… **

**-Bienvenue, mesdemoiselles! Quel entré fabuleuse! Dit Rufus, tout excité comme un enfant.**

**-Nous sommes unique! Alors, nous voulons une entré unique! Dit la jeune femme à la chemise. **

**-Le mieux…c'est que vous vous présentiez… dit l'homme aux yeux rouge, d'un ton direct…**

**Les trois dames le regardèrent avec un sourire étrange et montèrent sur la table ou était les trois messieurs. **

**-Moi… Je suis Mayary et je manipule les flammes, dit la plus grande en faisant sortir de ses paumes blanches deux flammes rouges. Gare à vos fesses, si vous me cherchez, bandes de nazes! Et Rufus… ne tente pas de regardez sous nos jupes… **

**-Je suis Kéréla… Je manœuvre l'eau, continua la plus petite en sortant de chacun de ses doigts des bulles d'eau. Je suis calme, mais déterminé…**

**-Je suis la dernière, mais non la moindre! Bombe de sexe, drôle, adorable… Je suis Kazuko! La terre, les feuilles, la forêt et les arbres, c'est moi qui contrôle tout ça! Dit la Kazuko, en faisant un tourbillon de feuilles à ses pieds. Juste un conseil… Je suis peut-être féminine à première vue… mais je cogne comme un homme!**

**Les trois jeunes filles firent alors une pirouette par en arrière pour alors se retrouver derrière Rufus, Tseng et l'autre homme. **

**-Laquelle tu prends, Rude, dit Reno à Rude en applaudissant, comme tout les autres. Moi… je veux la p'tite 'bombe de sexe' la…Kazuko!**

**-Mouais… La petite qui a un chandail bleu est pas mal… mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe…**

**-…pourquoi avoir voulu se joindre a nous aussi facilement… c'est pas normal, continua Elena. Je ne les aime pas, mais pas du tout! **

**-C'est parce qu'elles sont plus belles que toi, Elena… se moqua Reno. On a qu'à bien s'amuser et s'occuper d'elles et tout le monde va être content… finit-il en se craquant les doigts…**

**----------------------------------------**

**Bon! J'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre! Ne vous gênez pas pour me mettre des review! M'enfin bref… Pas mal, pour une première fic poster, non:P **

**Je vais tenter de me forcer encore plus pour le chapitre suivant!**

**A tchiaw!**

**Kazuko-Black-Chan**

**----------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

**---------------------------------------------**

**Bazzour! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire… Boune lecture!**

**P.s : se chapitre contiens… disons… des trucs pas pour les gamins, vous comprenez ….**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 2 : -pourquoi…?-**

**Une jeune fille sortait d'une chambre, toute en sueur et à moitié habiller. Reno était accoté dans la porte, cigarette entre les lèvres, en caleçon. Puis, il jeta sa cigarette à bout de bras et un homme aux cheveux noirs avait croisé la dame et alla en parler avec Reno, qui lui, était bien frais. **

**-Alors…encore une autre aventure d'un soir, Reno?**

**-Yo, t'es pas cool Vincent! J't'ai jamais vu avec une femme moi, encore moins avoir entendu que tu l'as baisé… alors mêle toi de tes affaires, mon grand, répondit Reno en lui tapant l'épaule.**

**Puis, il rentra dans sa chambre, s'assit à son bureau et se versa un verre de cognac, bien fort… On ne pouvait jamais s'amuser, ici. Même pas le droit d'avoir une aventurette avec une fille…En plus, elle était vierge!**

**-Je dois arrêter de me parler tout seul…**

**-C'est vrai que sa te ferait du bien, non?**

**Le jeune homme se retourna mais ne vit rien. Il regarda à gauche, à droite… Rien non plus…**

**-T'es nul toi… même pas capable de me voir… Et tu prétends être un Turks de la Shinra? Mon pauvre…, ria la voix.**

**Des bras enroulèrent le corps de l'homme aux cheveux rouge… Une odeur fraîche de feuilles. Par un réflexe, Reno prit les bars de la dame en arrière de lui et se tourna vers elle…**

**-Bonsoir, Kazuko… dit-il avec un sourire et un regard érotique. **

**-Bonsoir, Reno! Répondit-elle, tout sourire.**

**Kazuko le regarda de la tête au pied puis avec un sourire, elle mit une main sur la poitrine nue à Reno.**

**-Ton cœur bat plutôt vite, non? Pourquoi sa, Dit Kazuko, en penchant la tête, comme une petite fille… ce qui fit battre encore plus le cœur du jeune homme.**

**Puit, la femme baissa doucement la main… de plus en plus bas et arrêta avant le point X. Reno ferma les yeux et sentit une immense excitation montée en lui. À un certain moment, il ne sentit plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux… personne…**

**Reno : **

**Je pensais que cette espionne allait être encore avec moi… Mais je me suis trompé. Je me suis ensuite assis sur mon lit, enfin… ce qui en restait. Je baissa la tête je refermais les yeux.**

**-Tu pensais que j'allais me limiter à… ça?**

**Je me suis retourner et la vit… cette Kazuko… Jamais au par avant une femme ne m'avait autant excité. Il est vrai que faire l'amour, c'est excitant, mais je la regarde et j'en ai la même sensation. Ses yeux verts, ses longs cheveux bruns… Mais qui était-elle? Les Shikeishuu… elles sont trop parfaites pour être réelle…**

**-…ça ne va pas…?**

**Elle s'approcha de moi, à quatre pattes sur mon lit. Kazuko portait un chandail trop grand pour elle, ce qui laissait voir un peu de sa poitrine, sans même la montrer, avec une paire de caleçon féminin noir. Masculine et sexy… elle avait raison…**

**Fin Reno**

**Soudain, Kazuko regarda la porte, qui pourtant était fermé, puis regarda à nouveau Reno.**

**-Je dois partir, maintenant…**

**-Mais… tu vas revenir, non?**

**L'espionne le regarda, avec un sourire.**

**-Seulement… si tu en as envi, mon grand!**

**Puis, elle sauta par la fenêtre. Reno se retrouvais seul, encore une fois. Il entendit alors quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. À son grand étonnement, il vit Kéréla, la plus petite des Shikeishuu… et elle était en larmes. Elle avait la main sur la bouche, comme pour faire signe qu'elle avait fait une bêtise…ou bien qu'elle n'était pas encore faite.**

**-Je… je devais vous parlez, monsieur Reno… dit-elle, en entrant.**

**Puis, elle s'assit sur la couche et fit signe de la main au jeune homme tout complexé de venir la rejoindre. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il alla s'asseoir. **

**-Bon sang… il va s'en être passé des choses sur ce lit! Se dit-il…**

**-Pourrais-je vous embrasser? Dit Kéréla, avec le plus grand des sérieux, malgré les petites larmes fines qui coulaient de ses charmants yeux bleus foncés à ses joues.**

**Reno ne pu répondre que la petite 'calme' avait déjà commencé à s'approcher de lui en fermant les yeux. Ne pouvant suivre que son instinct d'homme, Reno ferma les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Il les rouvrit un moment, mais il vit un regard plus vif dans les siens. Des yeux bleu clair étaient à présent dans les siens. C'était Mayary, la bagarreuse… Il se recula à toute vitesse, mais tomba de l'autre côté du lit. Il était maintenant sur le dos au sol et les jambes sur le plumard. Mayary mit ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :**

**-Tu n'as pas fini de nous, mon beau!**

**Et elle partit… plus rien… **

**-Ça doit être un mauvais rêve… non, un bon rêve… Pensa hautement Reno. Je vais me réveiller… et retourner au travail, faire chier cette censuré d'Elena, fumer des cigarettes et boire…**

**Reno sentit un pincement au bras et se sentit comme sortit de quelque chose. Il se retrouva alors dans son lit, sans couverture. Rude était à côté de lui et Elena aussi. **

**-Yoooooooooooooooo, mais qu'essez vous faites la! Dans MON lit! Vous n'avez pas profité de mon sommeil pour…euh… vous savez…**

**-Idiot! Il faut être malade pour t'avoir fait quelque chose! Ricana Elena. On est venu te parler de quelque chose… Par rapport au Shikeishuu.**

**Pour la première fois de sa vie, Reno prit une oreille attentive à Elena.**

**-On a tout les deux fait un rêve, continua Rude, et on voulait savoir si tu as rêver, toi aussi.**

**-Eh bien, oui… Les trois filles sont venues me voir. Kazuko, Kéréla et Mayary, dans cet ordre. Et la dernière m'a dit qu'elles n'en avaient pas fini avec moi… Mais… c'est…**

**L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêta la. Sous l'impatience, Elena se fâcha.**

**-'C'est' quoi! Allez! Ne fini pas comme sa!**

**Il monta debout sur son lit et commença à danser.**

**-Elles sont des femmes! Elles sont sexy, belles, sensuelles! Elles n'ont pas fini avec moi! Mais c'est GÉ-NI-AAAAAAAL! Trois filles! Et dire que ça fait si longtemps que je voulais une vraie fille, dans cette compagnie! Et j'en ai trois!**

**-…………………….Mais je suis une vraie fille! Revenons à nos moutons… moi aussi, j'ai rêvé à elles… mais plutôt sur une menace… **

**-Moi, j'ai rêvé comme Reno, mais c'était Mayary, Kazuko et Kéréla. C'est vraiment très étrange…**

**À l'endroit ou c'était assis Reno, à sa table, il vit son verre de cognac vide. Mais, il ne se rappelle pas d'avoir bu.**

**-Bon, on en reparlera demain! J'ai besoin de repos! Dit Reno en les poussant tout les deux hors de sa chambre.**

**Après que la porte fut claquée, il se retourna et alla s'asseoir à sa chaise. Ça sentait la fraîcheur d'une femme. Puis il regarda vers la fenêtre, il pleuvait… Ensuite, Reno alla se coucher. **

**Mais, hors de cette chambre, à l'extérieur de cet établissement, se trouvaient trois personnes. Elles étaient sous la pluie, sur le toit.**

**-'Pourrais-je vous embrasser?', tu parles d'une phrase à dire! Et maintenant, qui va-t-il préférer, après ça, dit une de c'est personne.**

**-Kazu… Calme toi… Kéré n'a fait que son possible. Au final, c'est toi qui l'auras, ce Reno! Répondit calmement une autre. **

**-Maya, tu crois qu'ils se doutent que quelque chose… Tu crois qu'ils vont savoir que nous sommes… s'inquiéta la dernière.**

**-Non, à moins que quelqu'un ne lui dise… répondit Mayary.**

**Les trois espionnes se mirent sur le bord du toit et se prirent les mains.**

**-Chaudes comme les flammes… chanta Mayary.**

**-Douces comme la mer, continua Kéréla.**

**-Agiles comme les feuilles… fini Kazuko.**

**Elles se sourirent, et partirent chacune dans leurs chambres. Demain allait être une autre journée… et elle ne sera pas comme les autres…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bon! J'ai enfin fini! Je dois vous dire…. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas continuer Ledlm (les espionnes de la mort). Je ne reviens que le 12 août de mon voyage… mais je vous promets d'encore plus me forcer!**

**Baye!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
